


Raconteur

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Series: Unique Word Prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Tbh I don't love this one shot but at least I finished it and it's in a different pov for once lmao
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Unique Word Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322849





	Raconteur

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

It wasn’t odd for Zane to set up Layla on a blind date every now and then. Being her best friend, he felt like he knew what kind of guys suited her best.

Which is exactly why Layla was sat in her car, giving herself a once over before grabbing her bag and leaving her safety net.

It also wasn’t odd for Layla to not be fully invested in this meeting. She became accustomed to Zane’s need to play cupid early on and she found it too endearing to put an end to it now. She did her best to be kind to all the men she met but she always made it clear that she wouldn’t be meeting them for a second date.

Layla was a blossoming artist and romance wasn’t something she wanted distracting her from her career. She was young and in her prime, something people were looking for in her field. So the only men in her life were friends and family.

Well, for the most part. There were a small handful of men good enough for a night. But those relationships stopped there, for many reasons but primarily because she only liked what they could provide. She needed more mental stimulation for an actual romantic connection and that was not something she could get from them.

Layla shook her head before pushing through the doors to the bar Zane told her to head to. She didn’t know who she was looking for, only that his name was Jinyoung. And, knowing Zane’s taste, that he was probably rather attractive.

She took an empty seat at the bar and ordered a soda like a responsible driver. She wasn't intending on leaving her car here just to get a little buzzed.

Someone slid into the seat next to her but she stared ahead and sipped her drink. Their eyes were locked on her side profile, causing heat to begin creeping up her neck.

Right when she was ready to snap at this person, he finally spoke up. “You’re Layla, right? I’m Zane’s friend, Jinyoung.”

She finally allowed herself to look at this stranger and she was right, Zane did pick someone attractive. She bobbed her head slightly, “Nice to meet you. Zane has told me absolutely nothing about you.”

He laughed, “I guess I have the upper hand then. Zane has been talking you up for months.”

Layla raised her eyebrow, “Really? Why didn’t he say anything about you then?”

“From what I understand, he wants me to surprise you. I had asked him to set us up a while ago but he refused.” He smirked, “He thought I would be the person that would crack you.”

Layla rolled her eyes, “And what do you think?”

He leaned in closer, his shirt just brushing against her shoulder, “I think that’s up to you.”

She nudges him away with her shoulder and laughs, “You’ve got that right.”

“Want to head out? Get something to eat?”

She paused for a beat and decided that it couldn’t hurt. Besides, maybe she could add him to her list of men. He definitely met her standards on a physical level.

They decide to walk to the restaurant at the end of the block, a local italian place. They were sat immediately and it didn’t take long for them to decide on what to eat. Meanwhile, Layla was still deciding on what to do with this Jinyoung character.

“So, you’re an artist. But what kind?”

She props her chin on her hand and smiles devilishly, “If I said I drew nudes, would you pose for me?”

He mimicks her pose and expression, “If that’s what you would like then maybe.”

Layla scoffs, “What a tease.” She readjusts and sits back in her chair, “I do mostly landscapes in watercolors and chalk pastels. I’ve also done a handful of portraits over the year for commission.”

Jinyoung nods, “I would love to see some of your work some day. If you’ll let me that is.”

“I suppose that would be okay.” She cocks her head to the side, “What about you? Do you have an interesting job?”

“If you find odd jobs interesting then yeah, definitely interesting.”

“What kind of odd jobs?”

Jinyoung shrugs, “I do whatever, really. I’ve been known to nanny for both children and animals, which agruably are not that different. Cleaning is a big one too and that usually pays well.” He pauses for a beat and grins, “I have even posed nude for a couple different art classes.”

Layla laughs, “So you’re a maid, nanny, and nudist? That’s every girl’s fantasy.”

“Oh trust me, I know. Do you know how many times I’ve gotten hit on after a job?"

“Even at the art classes?”

He rolls his eyes, “Especially after the art classes. I have to put on a disguise to leave so I can get out in one piece.”

“Your life sounds so difficult,” She chuckles as Jinyoung feigns exhaustion.

The conversation dies down a little when their food arrives. Layla finds herself watching his expressions as he eats, much to his delight.

She curses Zane in her mind before she says what she’s thinking. “I guess, for once, Zane wasn’t wrong to do this.”

“Really? We shouldn’t let him know, it’ll go to his head.”

She sighs, “Here’s the thing, I don’t know if I can really handle dating right now. Everyone really wants to hire me and I’m already stretching myself out pretty thin." Layla chews on her lip, "You’d probably end up hating me.”

“Woah there, Layla. I’m not asking you to dedicate your entire life to me right this second.” Jinyoung shakes his head and chuckles, “All I need is for you to want to try it out. Nothing serious, we can hang out while you paint or something. I just want to get to know you and if that leads to something more then great.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Layla freezes for a moment and finally nods, “Okay. I think I could manage that.”

“Perfect.”

A grin spreads across Layla’s face, “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve practiced drawing people. Do you think you’d be able to help me with that sometime?”

He laughs, “I’d be more than happy to.”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't love this one shot but at least I finished it and it's in a different pov for once lmao


End file.
